


Hold You

by apocatits



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I couldn't help myself, Just a whole fuckton of fluff, Loki being all cute and cooking and just being cute, M/M, Mpreg, Then again, Tony being all flustered and wanting food and just wanting food, Tony is with child but like its not a main focus, but i better tag it so i dont get murdered, but that depends, maybe i'll add more chapters, the fluff has taken over, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is distracted by the things floating through the air...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You

Tony's nostrils flared as the smell of something deliciously sugary filled the air. His hand clenched over the pen he was holding, his nails digging into the dark wood of the desk he was seated at. The first thing that popped into his mind was that Bruce was baking in the penthouse kitchen again. He wasn't sure why Bruce preferred his kitchen over the professional kitchen on the common floor, but after Bruce offering Tony first dibs in whatever he made, Tony has long stopped complaining about it.

He sat there for several minutes trying to ignore whatever was being cooked, but the walls of his self-control cracked and found himself waddling out of the study and toward the kitchen. In stealth mode, or as close as he could get to stealth mode at almost five months pregnant, Tony slowly crept into the kitchen. Bruce's name was just about to slip from his lips when he noticed that the chef behind this delicious smell was actually his god of boyfriend, Loki. 

The temptation to run over and steal the batter was pushed to the back of his mind as he watched in shock. There was Loki, dressed in black slacks, a button down white dress shirt and a blue bandana wrapped around his head. Tony was never a fan of anything on people's heads, whether it was a crown or a horny helmet; but Loki looked hot as hell in that blue bandana. 

The bandana was tied around his head, the knot in the back mixing in with his long raven hair. There wasn't a huge contrast in colour, as the bandana was navy blue; but Tony still found himself fascinated with how the black of Loki's hair seemed to swallow the blue of the bandana. 

Tony leaned against the archway of the kitchen and watched closely as Loki began adding spices and what looked like plants into the batter. There was no way in hell that Loki was making a weed cake, right? Loki wasn't trying to get everyone high with whatever he was secretly adding into that cake mix, right? 

Tony's eyes blinked rapidly and he shook his head when Loki's voice filled the room, mixing in with the smell of the batter and damn did they make a beautiful mix. The lovely smell of sugary food complimented by the graceful tenor of the god's voice, and it was all hitting Tony somewhere down south. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and listened to the calming sound that was Loki's voice. 

_"When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears_  
 _It was easy to see you'd been crying_  
 _Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns_  
 _But who really profits from the dying_  
 _I could hold you in my arms  
_ _could hold you forever..."_

Tony's brows furrowed, he didn't recognize the song. Actually, he never heard the song in his life and Tony made good on knowing a lot of songs. It sounded like something maybe Bon Jovi may sing, but then again it could be Areosmith, he could definitely see Steven Tyler saying something like that... 

" _When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
_ _My worried mind that you quiet  
_ _Place your hands on my face  
_ _Close my eyes and say  
_ _That love is a poor man's food  
_ _Don't prophesize  
_ _could hold you in my arms  
_ _I could hold you forever..._ "

Damn he needed to know this song; it was like it was written for him. Though, it clearly wasn't Rock 'N Roll and Tony did love to blast some Rock 'N Roll. 

When he reopened his eyes they locked with bright green ones. Shit he was caught and he didn't even get to hear the rest of the song. He smiled at Loki and pushed himself of the archway, wincing slightly at the dull pain in his lower back. Loki frowned at him and stretched out one hand, waiting for Tony to accept it, which he did. The god smiled and pulled him in close, taking a deep inhale of Tony's hair. 

" _So now we see how it is_

 _This fist begets the spear,_ "

Loki's hands slide down to his waist and he began moving them both slowly.

" _Weapons of war_  
Symptoms of madness..."

Tony felt the little one kick and he jumped, pressing his head deep into the crook of the god's neck. They weren't a lovey-dovey couple by any means, but they did have their moments of pure unadulterated puppy love.

Loki's hand came up, resting on his chin to point his face up at him. " _Don't let your eyes refuse to see,_ " the god whispered, leaning in close his mouth maybe an inch from his ear, " _Don't let your ears refuse to hear,_ " 

He opened his mouth to say something, but Loki was pulling back and singing to him again. " _Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness,_ "

This was really starting to feel like a scene from a dramatic romance movie that Clint would watch and Tony wasn't sure how he felt about all the love in the air. He wanted to pull back and laugh at the bandana, but what stopped him was Loki standing there with nothing in his eyes but honest love. For all of the lies Loki's mouth told, his eyes were always openly honest.

" _I could hold you in my arms,_ " Loki sang, twirling Tony around before pulling him in close again. " _I could hold you forever,_ " 

Tony laughed softly and kissed Loki on the chin. This man, this god, was the only person Tony could see himself being happy with forever. Maybe he was dreaming big, or flying with blinders on; but he could honestly see him and Loki spending forever together and still loving each other like they did the first day. 

_Oh god, listen to me! I sound like a loves truck fourteen year old girl!_

Tony frowned and buried his head back into the crevasse of Loki’s neck. God he wasn't ready for all this love, he wasn't ready at all. 

"Anthony," Loki breathed. "Why aren’t you resting?" 

"Because you and your fucking cake batter—" 

"Cupcakes," 

Tony’s narrowed his eyes, staring at the god’s jugular. He frowned and pulled back to look at the trickster. "What?"

"Cupcakes, Anthony, I am making cupcakes," 

"Cupcakes, then… You and your fucking cupcakes distracted me," 

Loki laughed and began pushing Tony out of the kitchen. "You rest. Me and my fucking cupcakes will be here when you wake," 

"I'm not tired," he said, planting his feet on the floor.

"Anthony," Loki warned. 

"Fine. Fuck fine, but you are singing that song to me," 

"Yes, my love," 

Actually, maybe he was ready for all this love. Maybe he can finally accept that he is worthy of happiness and that no matter what, Loki will always be glad to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song if you were all wondering who sang it.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJN7xKPE01w


End file.
